


There Was Once When We Met in the Washroom

by Drakey



Series: Not So Much [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 09:00:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3404882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakey/pseuds/Drakey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Draco have a tense confrontation in the bathroom in sixth year, and it doesn't go the same as it does in the books.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Was Once When We Met in the Washroom

**Author's Note:**

> Why in the hell do so many slashes start here of all places?

Draco Malfoy was standing with his back to the door, his hands clutching either side of the sink, his white-blond head bowed. 

"Don't," crooned Moaning Myrtle's voice from one of the cubicles. "Don't... tell me what's wrong... I can help you..."

"No one can help me," said Malfoy. His whole body was shaking. "I can't do it... I can't... It won't work... and unless I do it soon... he says he'll kill me..."

And Harry realized, with a shock so huge it seemed to root him to the spot, that Malfoy was crying--actually crying--tears streaming down his pale face into the grimy basin. Malfoy gasped and gulped and then, with a great shudder, looked up into the cracked mirror and saw Harry staring at him over his shoulder.

Malfoy wheeled around, drawing his wand. Instinctively, Harry pulled out his own. For a moment, the two of them stood there, wands trained on each other, until Malfoy grunted and threw his wand to the floor, where it bounced, clattered, and rolled away. "Suppose you've heard everything, then, Potter?"

Harry slowly lowered his wand, caution warring with the urge to accept Malfoy's... his what? Surrender? Acquiescence?

"Oh, yeah," Harry bluffed. "All of it. And I'm... er... livid."

Malfoy blinked, leaning back and propping himself up against the sink. "You're absolutely furious, then?"

Harry began casually moving to stand between Malfoy and his discarded wand. Malfoy sighed and swung his foot out to kick it over to Harry. 

"I imagine you must be bloody mad at me," Malfoy went on in a sort of half-gleeful confession, "hearing me talk about how I've been tasked to kill Dumbledore."

"Er," Harry said. He had the impression that somewhere in the last ten seconds or so, he'd got entirely wrongfooted, and he didn't know when or how to recover.

"Well, of course, naturally by now you've figured out that you ought to subdue me and get me to the headmaster."

"Er," Harry said again, because he really had no notion what else to do.

"Say Incarcerous," Malfoy suggested.

"Incarcerous?" Harry tried, and the spell wrapped Malfoy in ropes.

"Blast, I'm captured," Malfoy complained unconvincingly. He toppled, letting out a noise of genuine displeasure when he hit the ground. 

+----+

"But of course, now Harry's subdued me, I have no choice but to give you any information you need in order to retain my freedom," Draco Malfoy concluded with a smile. He looked like hell (no wonder, if what he'd said was true), but there was such obvious relief in his face that he was basically transformed. Professor Dumbledore smiled beatifically at him.

"I'm sure we can provide for your freedom under those terms. And of course, we'll most likely capture your parents in whatever raids we make with this information." The headmaster clearly recognized Malfoy's turning for what it was.

+----+

Harry stared at the headline. Snape was supposed to have been Dumbledore's ally. How could he have turned on him like that?

+----+

"I'm coming with you," Draco Malfoy insisted, elbowing aside the nearest Weasley. For a moment, Ron looked ready to protest, but then he shrugged. 

"Your wand works, might as well help us kick Voldemort's arse."

"Excellent," Malfoy chirped. "Granger, I hope you've got money in that bag, I prefer to live in style."

+----+

Severus Snape was using Albus Dumbledore's old wand. Harry could tell because it was trained just a little to the right of where he actually stood, having made the fatal mistake of making a noise as he came into the Shrieking Shack. "Potter?" Snape growled.

Draco acted. He ducked out from under the invisibility cloak. "It's me, Professor. I finally escaped from Potter and his idiot friends--"

"Spare me, Draco. Is Potter here? I need to give him this wand."

+----+

"So..." Harry peered over his coffee mug at Draco. "Luna had an interesting theory for me the other day."

Draco raised an elegant eyebrow.

"She said you have a crush on me. Apparently that's why you turned against Voldemort."

Draco snorted. "That's ridiculous. You were there at the right moment to capture me plausibly. I've never had a crush on you. Or any bloke." He picked up his tea. "Patil, on the other hand..."

**Author's Note:**

> I might actually do this whole AU sometime, but that's several projects down the line.


End file.
